Free Bird
by Haru-LaLa-Chan
Summary: Hinata se encuentra en un debate consigo misma, su familia y su corazon. ¿Que decision sera mas fuerte si de por en medio esta su mas grande anhelo? Ser reconocida por su padre. Primer NxH
1. Sin titulo

**Mundo casi alterno de Naruto… si lo se, pero no se me ocurría otra cosa **

Parejas:** NaruHina**

Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, si así lo fuera estaría revolcándome en dinero como Kishimoto quien es el creador.**

Nota: **Esto es un reto. A quien le gusta el NaruHina? (Todos en esta sección levantan la mano) Ok… a mi NO. Vuelvo a repetir esto es un reto. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir cursilerías (Si en lo que respecta a meterse en la cabeza de Hinata se trata), así que pondré todo mi esfuerzo. Y dado que la niña de ojos aperlados me ah inspirado a tal grado de sufrimiento se que este fic tendrá mas de un capitulo cuando habíamos acordado con la "retadora" en que fueran solo un one-shot.**

**Para ustedes mi PRIMER fic NaruHina**

**Para la "retadora" ****.**

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

En una noche pacifica, en uno de los tantos lugares de Konoha, para ser exactos en un amplio recinto de un conmemorado clan de la aldea del fuego, la calma se respiraba en cada uno de los poros de aquella mansión; los bambúes danzaban al compás de las caricias del viento, los peces nadaban tranquilamente reflejando sus bellos colores bajo el agua y el rocío mojaba poco a poco cada una de las flores que adornaban al extenso jardín.

Una chica con un bello kimono blanco que en esa sutil oscuridad asimilaba al brillo de la luna, se dirigía a pasos silenciosos a su habitación, con los pies descalzos sentía cada fibra de aquella pulida madera mientras entre sus brazos llevaba un paquete envuelto en una fina tela de seda estampada con flores de camelias, deslizo la puerta corrediza mientras su figura se proyectaba en el papiro y de inmediato cerraba con la misma calma con la cual inicio, siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa de te que era iluminado por la luz de la luna, se acomodo en un mullido cojín que hacia espera por ella y aquel paquete que tanto era cuidado por sus brazos coloco en la mesa.

Poco a poco como si el tiempo no existiera fue deslizando esa fina tela que lo cubría.

Destellando un fino color rojo carmín bajo la luz lunar acompañado del bello brillo de su fina orilla dorada se encontraba un libro.

Las finas manos de la chica tomaron pluma y tinta que también la aguardaban, abrió aquel extraño libro y en una de las hojas vacías comenzó a trazar su caligrafía

"_Querido diario… el día de hoy te quiero contar uno de los hechos que se que en mi memoria perduraran por siempre, y en el tuyo también. _

_Mi padre, el líder del clan Hyuuga, por fin me ah dado la oportunidad de ser su mano derecha en todo lo que convenga a la prosperidad de los nuestros. Al fin se ah dado cuenta de mis esfuerzos, de mi máximo anhelo al querer ayudarlo y aunque no tengo la astucia y la fuerza de todo un gran Ninja como hoy lo es mi hermana Hanabi, mi padre sabe y confía que un día seré toda una líder que se rija por la paz y la armonía, confía en mi, como un día confío en mi madre, Hanako Hyuuga, que desgraciadamente ya no esta con nosotros pero mi padre me recuerda constantemente en que yo soy la viva imagen de ella… y eso me hace muy feliz._

_No lo defraudare, de eso estoy segura. Seré la líder que el desea que sea, seré el pilar que ayude a sostenerlo el resto de sus días, seré la imagen de mi madre, seré el atisbo de luz que él necesita y mi hermana también._

_Y te juro que nunca lo abandonare."_

_Tuya…_

_Hinata_

Sus frágiles manos dejaron de plasmar los trazos de sus letras en aquel libro de su vida privada y con una sonrisa se dispuso al fin dormir para tener un nuevo mañana.

Un nuevo mañana como pre-líder del clan Hyuuga, uno de los poderosos símbolos del país del fuego.

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

**Espero sus comentarios, agradecimientos, críticas, notas de muerte y más**

**Si no lo hacen no importa**

**Me dará gusto que se pasen a leerlo**

**Y si lo hacen ¡gracias!, que buena onda**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 1 que ya termino de escribir**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Aceptacion

**Mundo casi alterno de Naruto**

Parejas:** NaruHina**

Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, si así lo fuera estaría revolcándome en dinero como Kishimoto quien es el creador.**

Nota: **Primer capitulo, espero les agrade mi forma de escribir. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo**

**Dedicado a . (la retadora xD)**

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

Una chica de unos 15 años corría grácil y velozmente por toda la mansión Hyuuga, su largo cabello negro tomado en una cola baja seguía el compás de su velocidad, los movimientos de la chica eran tal como un zorro en cacería.

La chica que poseía bellos ojos aperlados se detuvo en la entrada de una habitación, toco pero nadie contesto. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios e inmediatamente sin previo aviso se escabullo dentro de la habitación. Un gran bulto cubierto de mantas blancas llamo su atención y sigilosamente a gatas se acerco y al estar junto a aquello, hecho un vistazo alrededor y nuevamente sonrío.

Suavemente se recostó al lado del bulto y una vez hecho con una de sus manos retiro poco a poco la manta.

El suave rostro de una mujer de unos 20 años se mostraba pasivamente mientras las hebras de sus cabellos negros enmarcaban su rostro y algunas se escapaban graciosamente en la comisura de sus labios.

La chica de ojos aperlados sonrío y suavemente comenzó a acariciar los pómulos de la mujer. Ella, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras por el brillo de la mañana trataba de reconocer a la chica que la acariciaba.

¿Hanabi? – musito suave y sorprendidamente aquella mujer y la chica al ser reconocida se lanzo en un abrazo a su hermana.

¡Hinata estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo lograste, lograste que papa al fin te reconociera!- dijo felizmente la chica aumentando una nota de voz cada vez por la emoción.

Shh... Hanabi, despertaras a todos- reprocho en un suave murmuro la mujer mientras se sentaba sobre el mullido futon y la chica la imitaba- además mírate aun sigues con el traje anbu.

Nada mas supe la noticia y vine a verte, la misión no fue nada importante – menciono con la misma emoción de siempre mientras trazaba una mueca de felicidad- ah, y tienes razón iré a cambiarme antes de que papá despierte ya me imagino el sermón que me soltara cuando me vea así vestida- dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba mostrar bajo el uniforme de ese rango de elite la figura de una mujer finamente escultural. Se acerco nuevamente a la mujer pelinegra y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla- en realidad estoy orgullosa de ti – musito y enseguida abandono la habitación sigilosamente.

Hinata observaba la salida que su hermana había tomado y enseguida la imito en el aspecto de cambiarse de prendas, ella aun seguía con la pijama.

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

En la tarde todos los miembros del clan Hyuuga iban de acá para allá haciendo los arreglos de la ceremonia que se celebraría en la noche. Algunos adornando el cuarto de ceremonias, otros arreglando los bellos jardines, las mujeres de exquisito gusto preparando el banquete y los hombres más tenaces preparándose para la guardia.

Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre que encima ya cargaba con 58 años de vida, se encontraba en su oficina platicando amenamente con una bella mujer de 22 años, tez blanca, cuerpo fino, que alrededor de el enmarcaba un bello kimono color púrpura con toques de hebras plateadas bordados en mariposas, su bella sonrisa acompañaba la amena charla social que sostenían y sus orbes verde jade capturaban la felicidad que el líder del clan Hyuuga irradiaba.

Estoy muy feliz de que por fin mis hijas hallan madurado y hoy sean mujeres de bien, mientras Hanabi se muestra fiera y potente ante las adversidades enemigas haciendo su reciente puesto de anbu, Hinata se que con su nuevo puesto será mas diplomática en los asuntos del equilibrio del clan y los demás junto a ti y la generación que los sigue, yo ya estoy viejo y sinceramente acepto que ya estoy muy cansado de ello- hizo una breve pausa y siguió- me da mucho gusto que en estos momentos me acompañes, no sabes cuanto apoyo muestras tras todas estas circunstancias- sonrío a la dama

No es para tanto Hiashi-sama, sabe muy bien que desde que tengo memoria eh sido amiga de la familia, usted apoyo a mi familia en los momentos mas difíciles y aunque ahora mi padre no esta cargo de ello tras su muerte, también a mi me ha apoyado para ser una gran líder como hoy lo es usted con el suyo- dijo la ojiverde mientras servia el te, acto que era observado por el líder Hyuuga.

Si tuviera 30 años menos te pidiera que te casaras conmigo – dijo en broma el ojiperlado mientras recibía su te- Tienes carisma, porte, inteligencia, franqueza, toda una mujer para ámbitos sociales; tienes paciencia y delicadeza cosas esenciales que un hombre busca en una futura esposa y madre de sus hijos y sobre todo eres una joya en bruto si sumamos el hecho de que fuiste una gran Ninja, ágil, veloz y sobre todo fuerte – río al ultimo comentario- ¿o no lo crees así Haruno Sakura? Por que si así lo fuera en este mismo momento te lo propusiera.

Ya lo creo Hiashi-sama – siguió a su broma.

En eso llamaron hacia la habitación y dando el permiso una bella dama de ojos perlados y largo cabello negro azulado entro y reverencio a su padre y a su acompañante

Buenas tardes Hinata-chan y felicidades por el titulo- saludo la pelirosa con una sincera sonrisa

Gracias Sakura-san yo también estoy muy feliz de que por fin te hallan aceptado como líder del clan Haruno- contemplo alegremente la morena

La modestia es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti Hinata-chan, siempre has sido así desde que éramos pequeñas- sonrío la pelirosa cosa que hizo que la ojiperla se ruborizara- ahora que recuerdo tengo que encontrarme con Tsunade-sama así que me retiro

Te esperamos en la ceremonia Sakura- menciono con una amplia sonrisa el líder Hyuuga

Si aquí estaré- acto seguido se retiro.

Padre ¿Para que me has llamado el día de hoy?- inquirió la pelinegra una vez yéndose Sakura

Es sobre la ceremonia de hoy- hizo una pausa y poso su vista hacia Hinata- quiero que tu acompañante sea…

En ese momento Hinata deseaba escuchar fervientemente el nombre de él, su único amor.

Uchiha Sasuke – menciono Hiashi

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

Hinata se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos al seguir asimilando la decisión de su padre.

¿Cómo podría ella estar al lado de Sasuke Uchiha?

Recordó.

Sí, en el pasado trataron de congeniar, o más bien Hinata trato de hacerlo, para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso.

Uchiha Sasuke, un gran Ninja y sobre todo tema principal de los líderes de los clanes de Konoha, era la mira para futuro líder del clan Uchiha. Sin duda la cabeza de todos los movimientos de la organización Anbu, un historial cargado de misiones sumamente importantes con el equipo que hoy es reconocido en la villa como una segunda leyenda.

El era considerado partido para la hija de un líder de algún clan, si de prosperidad y cimientos se trataba. En realidad el no estaba nada mal, tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado, musculoso pero sin excederse, cualquier chica se sentiría protegida con el; las pocas veces que por azares de suerte lo vio "sonreír", si de sonreír se trataba hacer una mueca casi perceptible sobre la comisura de sus labios, era sincera; su piel nívea, su cabello rebeldemente elegante, su porte de todo caballero reconocido, sus ojos pizmientos, su mirada…

Recordó su fría mirada sobre ella, esa mirada inquisidora que te hacia sentir culpable de nada, esa mirada que en cuestión de segundos te hacia querer salir llorando y corriendo. Y eso, fue exactamente lo que Hinata hizo en su primera ceremonia de presentación con el hermano menor del líder del Clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

Aunque en esa ceremonia solo fueron participe ellos dos para un posible avistamiento de boda. Fue un caos total. Pero a fin de cuentas Itachi generoso dio las disculpas a la familia Hyuuga, sabía de antemano que su hermano era un témpano de hielo si se colocaba de lado a la mayor de las Hyuuga, quien en toda la aldea se le consideraba una de las personas mas humanas en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Fue un día espantoso por lo que recordaba. Su mente seguía trascendiendo a esas vagas imágenes de su pasado.

Hinata, avergonzada, sofocada y sobre todo cansada de tanto correr con ese pesado kimono verde lino se detuvo para al fin darse un respiro y aclarar su mente sobre lo que había ocurrido. No reconocía donde se encontraba, lo único que sabia es que seguía en la mansión Uchiha, su vista aun estaba borrosa causante de las lagrimas y así notaba los matices rosas de las flores de cerezos, lo único bueno que sabia hasta ahora del Uchiha era que le agradaban demasiado esos árboles.

Limpio sus lágrimas para obtener una mejor vista.

El jardín era impresionante, magnifico, hermoso; En fin, se notaba que el ojinegro tenía buen gusto.

Los árboles de cerezo predominaban en la mayoría, ellos, desfilaban por las caminadoras de pavimento rojizo y soltaban suavemente sus pétalos al contacto del viento. Los pétalos danzaban mágicamente hacia su trayectoria final, ya sea en el fino manto acuífero del lago artificial, en el fino pasto que cubría las zonas verdes o al pie o encima de las impactantes figuras que adornaban al gigantesco jardín. Sí, gigantesco jardín.

Hinata debía de cuidar sus impulsos inofensivos de vez en cuando para no hacer actos como estos. Lo aceptaba y había sucedido de nuevo, por que no era la primera vez, se había perdido.

Sus ojos vagaban por los caminos del jardín para recordar algo, algún indicio de recuerdo para retomar su camino, pero todo era casi idéntico y se sentía mas cohibida aun por el hecho de que cuando ingreso al extenso jardín sus ojos no asimilaban casi nada por la cristalización de sus lagrimas lo cual se lo impedían, tal y como estaba ocurriendo ahora. Se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca, tomo su rostro y agacho su cabeza a la altura de sus rodillas.

¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió una voz masculina, Hinata no respondió, no quería que la vieran llorar.

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

**Espero sus comentarios, agradecimientos, críticas, notas de muerte y más**

**Si no lo hacen no importa**

**Me dará gusto que se pasen a leerlo**

**Y si lo hacen ¡gracias!, que buena onda**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 2 **

**Que en realidad no se cuando terminare de escribir**


	3. Apareciste tu

**Mundo casi alterno de Naruto**

Parejas:** NaruHina**

Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, si así lo fuera estaría revolcándome en dinero como Kishimoto quien es el creador.**

Nota: **Segundo capitulo…. No tengo inspiración para el proximo**

**Dedicado a H . kerian . x . love (la retadora xD) **(Joder hasta que se lee)

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoO

Sus ojos vagaban por los caminos del jardín para recordar algo, algún indicio de recuerdo para retomar su camino, pero todo era casi idéntico y se sentía mas cohibida aun por el hecho de que cuando ingreso al extenso jardín sus ojos no asimilaban casi nada por la cristalización de sus lagrimas lo cual se lo impedían, tal y como estaba ocurriendo ahora. Se sentó en una banca que se encontraba cerca, tomo su rostro y agacho su cabeza a la altura de sus rodillas.

¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió una voz masculina, Hinata no respondió

Aquel extraño sujeto calmo su voz, se callo, pero aun seguía ahí.

Una risa casi imperceptible se escucho.

Hinata levanto la mirada y quedo prendada de lo que vio.

Un chico alto, de complexión musculosa sin exagerar, un bronceado color cubriendo toda su piel, un color rubio dorado en las hebras de sus cabellos que rebeldemente se alzaba en puntas por doquier y que iluminaban junto con su enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El chico se encontraba sentado junto a Hinata en aquella banca, con los ojos cerrados, como meditando.

Sonriendo.

Y Hinata no dejaba de verlo.

Este lugar es muy relajante – dijo el rubio- me gustan mucho los árboles de cerezo, y eso, concuerdo con una persona - Hinata guardo silencio y el chico volvió a lanzar su risa casi imperceptible

¿Qué es lo gracioso?- menciono un poco abochornada la morena. Tal vez la había visto llorar y hacer todo su teatrito antes de acercársele y solo quería fastidiarla.

Nada- dijo el rubio y volvió a sonreír – solo… que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco – menciono y la vio

Hinata quedo sorprendida ante la mirada del rubio, tan llenos de alegría, tan llenos de amabilidad, tan llenos de vida, tan llenos de valor, tan llenos de seguridad, tan llenos del azul del cielo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir.

Sentía que lo conocía, pero sin conocerlo

Se sentía protegida, sin peligro estarlo

Sentía su corazón latir…

Sin enamorada estar

Y luego de su pensamiento salio cuando escucho la voz de una fémina

¡¿Naruto?!... ¿cuando has regresado?- esa voz tan familiar para ambas personas en la banca, que reaccionaron de distinta forma al escucharlo

¡Sakura-chan! – grito alegremente el rubio mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se le veía dirigirse a la pelirosa.

Sakura se encontraba en un lindo kimono verde lino que hacían relucir aun más el color de sus ojos.

Ambos corrían a su encuentro.

Parecían dos niños grandes que se olvidaban de todo su estatus para darle paso a sus convicciones

Y eso es lo que hacían

Una vez que se encontraron en una distancia bastante cerca el chico rubio la atrapo en un abrazo y la pelirosa se abrazo a el mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de este.

Parecían dos enamorados.

Y eso… la morena no lo sabía.

Pero sabia que al chico le gustaban los árboles de cerezo… y ahora sabia el por que.

Se sentía incomoda, simplemente no pintaba en el cuadro.

Se paro de la banca y dirigió su mirada al primer camino que vio, tal vez y por suerte la llevaría al salón donde su familia se encontraba, pero una voz la llamo.

¡Hinata-chan! – Era Sakura quien se encontraba con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa- ven te quiero presentar a Naruto… aunque creo que ya se conocieron.- soltó una sonora pero hermosa carcajada.

Hinata algo impresionada pero incomoda se acerco a ellos

Hinata, quiero presentarte a Uzumaki Naruto – hizo un ademán la pelirosa al rubio

¿Naruto Uzumaki?... Sakura-san… ¿el era parte de su equipo Ninja?- pregunto la morena algo impresionada, había escuchado a los miembros del tan legendario grupo Ninja de Konoha pero solo conocía a dos.

Claro, el dobe aunque no lo parezca es una parte muy importante, su cara de estupido no hace creerlo pero así lo es – se escucho una voz grave dirigirse a ellos

Ah!! Teme ¿me haces quedar tan mal siempre?- dijo con un puchero el rubio lo cual lo hacia ver sumamente lindo a los ojos de Hinata

Naruto no te preocupes ese es su trabajo, hacer quedar mal a la gente- escupió la pelirosa, en su tono de voz se notaba algo molesta

¡¿Qué?!... Sakura ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar por lo que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Tsunade-sama? Además, deberías de aprender a usar kimonos, si te caes con ellos no es mi culpa que no sepas caminar con ellos encima.- ataco el moreno

Sasuke como puedes decirle eso a Sakura, si ella no puede hacerlo no la obligues- respondió Naruto

¿Cómo que no puedo hacerlo?- pregunto Sakura

Y ahí estaba el legendario equipo Ninja que salvo la villa de una invasión de rango S.

Y los rumores eran ciertos

Tal como eran legendarios por sus habilidades, también eran legendarios por sus peleas estupidas y sumamente infantiles.

Hinata no se contuvo. Y comenzó a reír

Era como echar un vistazo al pasado y ver a tres niños peleando por quien es el mejor en todo

No paraba de reírse y eso iba aumentando cada vez más sin contenerse, hasta llegar a tal grado de que las voces de aquellos no se escuchaban.

Su risa inundo aquel enorme jardín

Naruto paro de pelear con sus amigos y observo a Hinata reír

Sumamente angelical

Sonrío y se le unió a la risa

Sakura y Sasuke callaron, los vieron y ambos formaron sonrisas en sus labios

Una mirada por parte de la pelirosa que el moreno capto fue lo suficiente para lo que se avecinaba

Naruto , Hinata fue un gusto mantener esta "amena charla" pero tengo que ver asuntos de los clanes, si me disculpan me retiro- menciono Sakura

Y yo la escoltare, ¿Naruto podrías ayudar a Hinata a buscar a su familia? Se encuentran en el ala oeste de la mansión.- menciono el azabache

Esta bien Sasuke, espero que nos reunamos pronto- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

Lo mismo digo Naruto, nos vemos, cuida a Hinata- dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirosa mientras iba a lado de Sasuke

A distancia de Hinata y Naruto se escuchaba el inicio de una charla…

Ese kimono te queda muy bien Sakura, ese color te favorece, van con tus ojos- dijo Sasuke

Ni creas que te voy a perdonar Sasuke – escupió la pelirosa

… y el fin de esta

Ya estoy esperando para el día de su boda… esta bien Hinata-chan, es hora de ir en busca de tu familia- dijo decidido el rubio

Naruto se encontraba parado en algún punto del jardín, con la mirada decidida.

Y ya llevaba un buen rato así.

Hinata-chan… ¿Dónde esta el lado oeste?- pregunto algo avergonzado el rubio

Hinata sonrío

Esta por aquí…- señalo, el rubio tomo de su mano y la llevo

Hinata estaba segura de algo por el momento.

Los rumores de un romance de la pelirosa con el menor de los Uchiha era casi cierto, debía de preguntárselo uno de estos días.

Y otra cosa mas…

El rubio era un gran amigo de la pelirosa

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoO

Hinata – escucho un murmullo casi imperceptible la morena

¡Hinata! – ahora si había escuchado claro, era Hanabi quien se encontraba frente a ella.

Hinata… que bueno que despertaste, la Señora Tokomi esta esperando para que nos probemos los kimonos, apúrate iré a bañarme- dijo Hanabi, ella noto que su hermana estaba mal, su mirada preocupada la delataba.

No te preocupes por mi Hanabi, solo estoy algo conmocionada por la ceremonia de hoy- alentó la ojiperlada

Esta bien Hinata, si hay algo que me quieras contar me lo dices ¿esta bien? – dijo Hanabi nada convencida

Lo are, ve, en un momento llego – Y con esas ultimas palabras la pequeña Hyuuga se retiro de la habitación de la pelinegra.

Perezosa se levanto… no sabia como llego a su habitación pero ahí estaba.

Luego una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la morena

Recordar algún indicio de Naruto la hacia feliz.

En su habitación busco su diario.

Lo encontró y se sentó en su mesita de te

Busco día por día, fecha por fecha.

Hasta que lo encontró.

Escrita con su pulcra caligrafía se leía "Festival de las Camelias"

ºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOººOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

**Espero sus comentarios, agradecimientos, críticas, notas de muerte y más**

**Si no lo hacen no importa (En realidad si los quiero jajaja)**

**Me dará gusto que se pasen a leerlo ( Claro que si a quien no?)**

**Y si lo hacen ¡gracias!, que buena onda**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo 3**

**Me ire a ver el manga de Naruto xD**


End file.
